1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective hood devices for use by welders which include air filtering structure to protect a welder from the poisonous and noxious fumes given off by the newer type welding rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known protective hoods for welders is that they only protect the welder against damage to the eyes, and secondarily against sputtering or thrown particles of metal in the face because of the face shield only type of protective hood.
Known prior art hoods for welders do not include means for protecting a welder against poisonous or noxious fumes and gases are commonly given off by the newer type welding rods in use today.
There are known face masks or devices for protecting a wearer's lungs and breathing system, such as used by painters, workers in asbestos factories, etc. However, none of these known devices employ the other features necessary to protect a welder.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,377,122, May 29, 1945; 2,432,311, Dec. 8, 1947; 2,583,304, Jan. 22, 1952; 2,740,400, Apr. 3, 1956; 3,438,060, Apr. 15, 1969.